What have you done now?
by DarknessIsTheUniverse
Summary: Songfic, book four. Jacob and the pack go out to kill the vampires that made Bella one of them.   Character death, you ve been warned.


Hey guys. This will be a one shot form Jacob´s POV just like in book four. That´s where it´s set too. Remember the moment Jacob went over to the Cullen house to kill Edward & Co? Well, this is it, with just a slightly different spin to it. Bellas a vampire already. Renesmee is already born and she isn't Jacobs soul mate, or whatever it´s called in this one, he still loves Bella.

It´s not a happy version of what happened, but you´ve been warned.

I´d be glad if you let me know how you liked it.

* * *

All the way to the leeches house there is only one thought rotating in my mind.

She is dead. He´s managed to kill her after all; the girl I love more than anything has no longer a beating heart. Now all that is left of her is a beautiful shell harboring a demon. When I first realized that our time together was up before I really had a chance to say goodbye, I felt like literally tearing my heart out. I still do now. The difference is, the agony is now accompanied by white hot rage racing through my veins like melted iron.

That leech will die for what he has done, along with the rest of his undead coven. Bella has given her heart to him so it only seems fair that I take it back from him now.

I reach the house just in time to hear the pack´s footsteps a couple of miles west. They are running to get to me, yelling at me in my head to wait for them.

As I walk around the house towards the large backyard, I hear one fluttering heart beat and for a split second I let hope claim me. Maybe I´m not too late, maybe she´s okay...

My hopes are crushed the moment I get a look at the yard. They are all standing there, waiting for me with grim expressions. Bella stands next to _him_, her skin white as chalk. She is stunningly beautiful, even more so than on the day of her wedding.

Just as beautiful as the rest of them.

Her crimson eyes stare at me apprehensively and she reaches for _his_ hand. Next to her, the blonde leech is holding something in her arms that looks like a bundle. So that is where the heart beat comes from. I don't have to see the child to know what it is.

So they've created two monsters on one day.

Sam and the others are getting close now, just as Bella´s corpse opens her mouth, chiming in a sing song voice that just makes it clearer that the real girl is gone.

"Jacob? Why are you here?" She knows why, they all do.

"You've broken the treaty.", I snarl, my body quivering as I fight the change.

God, how I wish she wouldn't look so much like her. It would make what I have to do so much easier. _It´s not her_, I tell myself and try to focus on the monstrous, inhuman eyes.

_She´s already gone. It´s just a shell._

_*Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to*_

Even though I know that it´s the right thing to do, suddenly every fiber of my being rebels against hurting Bella in any way. But it is my duty and I try to tell myself that she would understand. She always forgave me for everything, no matter what. It is part of why I love her so much. Loved.

_*Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love*_

My eyes focus on _him_ instead, and that does make it easier. His calm, perfect face reflects the sunlight as he stands slightly in front of her as if to shield her from me.

"You don't want to do this, Jacob.", his voice is carefully controlled: "I know you love Bella too much to hurt her like that."

Fury slams into me full force and I snarl at him openly. The other vampires shift nervously.

"How would she care what I do now? She´s gone!"

_*What have you done now?*_

I don't have to turn around to feel the packs presence behind me. They advance slowly, huge wolves with bared teeth glinting in the sunlight like daggers. The vampires don't have a prayer and they know it.

Within half a second the fight is in full action all around me. I see the wolves lunging at marbles joints; hear the vampires screech in fury as they fight back.

Bella is the only one who hasn't moved aside from me. She just stands frozen a few feet away, staring at me over Edward´s shoulder. He is crouched in front of her, a feral snarl ripping through his teeth, but he doesn't have time to worry about me because Paul is attacking him again and again from the side.

Somehow, I almost wish Paul would let up, just so I could take him on. That way I wouldn't even have the opportunity to decide what to do about Bella. None of my brothers will bring her down if they can help it, I know that. They fear my eternal resentment no matter what I say. They are right of course.

I will forever hate the person who kills her. And since I already despise myself it might as well be me.

As I look at her there is only worry for the other vampires etched on her perfect face, none for herself. That is _so Bella_ that I almost break down on the spot.

But I know there is no point trying to rationalize it. She´s a vampire like the rest of them.

_*I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now*_

"Jacob.", she chimes at me, her tiny fists curled up at her sides: "Stop it! Tell them to stop! I wanted this! I don't need protection. I love Ed-"

I lunge at her before she can finish that dreadful last sentence. She jumps back in surprise, her crimson eyes wide as she realizes I´m serious.

"This isn't for your protection.", I snarl: "It´s for the protection of the humans who live here. And you´re no longer one of them. You´re a monster just like them."

The hurt on her face is almost imminent. She bites her lip to keep it from quivering.

Before she can reply anything, before I can back down from guilt, there is a high pitched wail cutting through the air. Everyone spins around, just in time to see the blonde vampire crumbling to the ground in pieces, torn apart by Quil´s fangs.

"No!", Bella and Edward screech in unison, but it´s too late. Quil makes short work of the bundle she was holding before. One down, eight to go.

After that there is no more room for rational thought. As they attack there are barely any human traits left on their features, masked as they are by a red haze of hate and fury. Not even Bella hesitates now; she whirls around clawing and snapping at whatever gets too close to her. It´s much easier to actually believe she is a monster now, but still my feet won´t move.

I just stand there while my brothers finish them of one by one.

Only when Bella is the only one left, crumbled to the floor next to _his_ torn remains, do I realize that tears are streaming down my face. She doesn't see me, or any of the others for that matter. All the fight has left her, and I know she wouldn't care if we killed her now.

At seeing her like that - just like I remember her when Edward left her that time only a million times worse- something inside me breaks silently.

The pack stops at some point -I don't know how long they just stare at the yard that is now full of fuming pyres, and at me who is burning inside as well. Finally I realize that they are looking at me for instructions.

But there is nothing I can tell them. There is nothing I can do now that will pull me deeper into the hell I´m already in.

So I just stand there in midst of the fire eating at me and her, and I watch her cry tears of blood for the both of us.

_*What have you done now?*_

* * *

Alrighty, i hope no one is too shocked. i might cintiue this from bellas POV for another chapter, depending on how the reception is.

btw, the song is by Within temptation, it´s called what have you done. Check it out, it´s beautiful.


End file.
